mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: The Series
Friday the 13th: The Series was a 1987-1990 Canadian/American syndicated television series about the owners of an antique store (Louise Robey and John D. LeMay) who track down cursed objects that were sold at the store by the previous owner. Although the series shares the same name as the 1980 movie Friday the 13th, it has no connection to that movie or the many sequels that followed it. Cupid's Quiver (Season 1, Episode 3) A man uses a statue of Cupid to make women fall in love with him. Unfortunately, it also compels him to kill the women he uses it on, leading to a murder spree that Mickey and Ryan try to stop. The Baron's Bride (Season 1, Episode 13) Mickey and Ryan are transported back in time to 19th-century London, where Mickey falls under the hypnotic spell of a vampire. The Secret Agenda of Mesmer's Bauble (Season 2, Episode 20) Howard (Martin Neufield), a shy record store clerk, is obsessed with pop star Angelica (Vanity). While walking home late one night, Howard sees a jewelry store robbery in progress and impulsively picks up a bauble that the robbers left behind. Another man, thinking Howard is the robber, grabs him. Howard tells the man to drop dead and the man, hypnotized by the bauble, does exactly that. At home that night, Howard discovers that the bauble can grant wishes if it is used to kill someone. Howard uses the bauble to hypnotize and kill Angelica's record executive (Laurie Paton) and her manager (Tony De Santis) so that he can become Angelica's handsome lover, but when they are finally alone together, he uses the bauble to destroy her and assume her form. Mickey and Ryan investigate the pattern of murders and soon suspect Howard. They track him to the concert where Howard, in Angelica's form, is performing. They manage to get the bauble away from him and when they do, he transforms back into his original self and falls into a set of stage lights, killing him. F13A.JPG|Howard is obsessed with Angelica F13B.JPG|Howard finds the bauble F13C.JPG|The bauble activates F13D.JPG|A man is hypnotized to "drop dead" F13E.JPG|The bauble clears up Howard's acne F13F.JPG|Howard hypnotizes a record executive F13G.JPG|Howard takes her files on Angelica F13H.JPG|The woman is ordered to walk into traffic F13I.JPG|Howard becomes a handsome man F13J.JPG|Mickey and Ryan investigate the record store F13K.JPG|Howard hypnotizes Angelica's manager F13L.JPG|Angelica's manager kills himself F13M.JPG|Howard wishes for Angelica to fall in love with him F13O.JPG|Howard uses the bauble to become Angelica F13P.JPG|Mickey and Ryan steal the bauble at the show F13Q.JPG|Howard returns to normal F13R.JPG|Howard falls to his death = MIghtier Than the Sword (Season 3, Episode 10) A writer of crime novels becomes successful thanks to a cursed antique fountain pen. By injecting people with its ink, he is able to make them do whatever he writes, so he makes them become killers and then writes about them. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Western Live Action Category:Peril Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Dracula Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps